<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gift Giving Season by Peachu_Blossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448718">The Gift Giving Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachu_Blossom/pseuds/Peachu_Blossom'>Peachu_Blossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, lupin x zeni, might elicit gender dysphoria due to sexual content, trans!zenigata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachu_Blossom/pseuds/Peachu_Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin, Goemon, and Jigen hold a contest every holiday season. Whoever gives the best gift gets to plan the first heist of the new year. Goemon and Jigen are sure that they will win this year by giving Lupin the best gift he has ever received.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Explicit sexual content only for chapter two. Chapter one is all plot. Sexual content only applicable to Lupin III/Zenigata. Established relationships Lupin III/Zenigata and Jigen/Goemon. Sequel to "Beyond the Last Streetlamp" but it is not necessary to read it first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s hard dating a world-famous thief. It’s even harder having to be the one who is trying to arrest your world-famous boyfriend. Inspector Koichi Zenigata and Arsène Lupin III somehow made it work. They set boundaries, had open and honest communication, and respected each other. Work was never discussed while they were together. While at work, they treated each other professionally… well, as professionally as a loud and brash detective <em>could</em> with an extravagant, over-the-top, master criminal.</p><p>Zenigata walked idly through the ostentatious grand foyer of the duchess’ holiday home. He anxiously adjusted his tie, not feeling comfortable in this grandiose environment. A home for the elites. Double staircases, elegant antique furniture, and ornate aesthetic pieces. Authentic oil paintings of previous family lined the walls. They sat in gilded heavy frames, their sharp angles and bold brushwork forever preserving the family’s legacy and showcasing their lineage, a play of power. Zenigata adverted his gaze downwards from a vase of imported crystal. He stared uncomfortably at his worn shoes. Tattered and falling apart from his many chases with Lupin. He could even see some dirt had made its way on top of his shoes, hidden under the laces. He blushed thinking of their first night in the rural field. He couldn’t hide his smile thinking about<em> Him</em>.</p><p>“What has you so happy?”</p><p>The voice grounded him once more to the present. He frowned now noticing the flooring beyond his shoes. Stark white with tiny gold flecks reflecting brilliantly from its polished surface. He didn’t belong here.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>He sighed and looked up to acknowledge the man before him. It was one of the many officers that he had brought with him. The man gave him a kind smile before slapping him on the shoulder.</p><p>“Come on, Pops. Cheer up! Why don’t you go check on the duchess and see how she’s handling this mess?”</p><p>Zenigata sighed once more and straightened his posture. He had to get back into the mindset of professionalism. He was an inspector of Interpol and he had to play damage control to his boyfriend’s wild antics.</p><p>“You’re right. Thanks.” He gave an awkward smile. The officer smiled warmly in return and with a salute, retreated to the massive wrought iron doors. He stood diligently in place once more with his counterpart who was stationed there to watch for suspicious characters who entered the estate.</p><p>The inspector walked up the left most staircase, the tapping of his shoes echoing, increasing the feeling of emptiness this “home” had. He found the duchess in her husband’s study, a martini held by its delicate crystal stem and the other hand running idly over a wooden ornate box. She crossed her legs at the knees and leaned back in her chair setting the drink on the custom solid pink ivory desk in front of her.</p><p>“Ma’am.”</p><p>“I’ve told you to call me Elizabeth. I was never one for formalities.”</p><p>She ran an idle thumb on the delicate carvings of the box.</p><p>“Elizabeth,” he looked anxiously from the woman to the box. “We should move the box to your husband’s safe in wine cellar. It’s easier to protect from-“</p><p>“Arsène Lupin III?”</p><p>He felt a heaviness in his chest at the venom used to utter his lover’s name. He swallowed heavily.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She cackled bitterly and took a long drink from her martini.</p><p>“The note he had left stated he would come to steal the Eye of Eos tonight at midnight. It’s almost 1900 hours. He may already be setting up for tonight so we should as well.”</p><p>“The Eye of Eos has been in my family for generations! To think of… that man… that THING!” she wrenched her hand to the floor sending the martini glass flying, an explosion of crystal littering the hand scrapped wooden flooring. She stared dull eyed at the mess of twinkling shards and spilt alcohol. “Get me another drink.”</p><p>“Ma’am… Elizabeth. I think we should go to the wine cellar now.”</p><p>She sat hesitantly; hand now stilled on the curves of the wooden carvings. She gave a sob and clutched the box to her chest as she rose from her seat. He gently guided her from the room and towards the wine cellar.</p><p>She was a horrible woman in the sense that she was wealthy beyond the imagination but Zenigata had seen the good in her as well. She had graciously opened her home to the inspector and his officers allowing them 24/7 access to her estate. He had listened to her as she reminisced fondly of her childhood and parties she had frequented as a young rebellious woman. The duke was away on business and so she was glad to have the company. She would coddle the younger officers, making sure they had plenty to eat at nights and would host elegant tea parties to share finger sandwiches and exotic herbal teas with the “young gentlemen” and “young ladies” of his team. The days leading up to the thief’s announced date had caused an unease in her that was at its most prevalent now. Drunk and unsteady, she followed him to the wine cellar entrance. He didn’t want her accidentally slipping down the grandiose stairs that led deep into the cellar so he stopped to address the problem he would have to face eventually. This may be the last time she held onto her precious Eye of Eos, a massive pink diamond worth as much as the estate they stood in.</p><p>“My officers will escort you back to your room. Please…” He held out his hands eyeing her cautiously.</p><p>She laughed at this gesture, but it was not out of spite as much as it was defeat. She delicately placed the box into his hands and pinched his cheek lovingly, “You’re a good young man, Inspector. Do what you can to protect what is precious to me.” He rubbed his aching cheek watching as the woman left with one of the officers he had stationed at the cellar’s door. The other officer stood at attention, a snicker escaping her at the display of an old woman’s fondness. Zenigata glared at her causing her to snort and blush at the sound that had escaped. He shook his head, smiling, and made his way down the cellar’s staircase.</p><p>He thought idly of his officers. He loved them like family. He would have a small team follow him to certain exotic destinations that Lupin would target if the situation allowed for it. They had seen almost as much of the world as he had. They were not all younger than himself either. Some were even older than him but just as dedicated and hearty as their more juvenile counterparts. They all respected him as the commander of their team, almost like he was their…</p><p>“<em>Come on, Pops. Cheer up!”</em></p><p>He slammed the safe’s door shut, fire in his eyes. That FUCKER. He <em>knew</em> who that voice really belonged to! He calmly made his way back to the foyer as to not rise any suspicion with his team. He did not want Him to know that he knew just yet and he was unsure of who else would be hidden behind a familiar face. He cautiously approached the foyer just in time to witness the two guards posted at the front door standing together, hunched in hurried whispers and rapid hand movements. The guard that had addressed him as “Pops” straightened and proceeded up the right most staircase and disappeared towards the right wing of the estate. Zenigata bit his lower lip, eyebrows drawn in thought. Why would he go to where the officer’s rooms were? He silently eyed the guard that had returned to standing dutifully at his post. Was he one as well or an unsuspecting ally? Wanting to follow the other man before losing him entirely he tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible, hands in pockets up the stairs in pursuit.</p><p>He caught sight of the other man dipping right at the end of the hall and quickened his pace to catch up. He palmed the cold metal of his handcuffs as he too rounded the corner. He heard the footsteps halt and quickly pulled back, peering around the wall just in time witness the man disappear into a room. He frowned. That was <em>his</em> room! Just what were they scheming that involved his own room? He did not want to be an unknowing participant in their plan and he sure as hell didn’t want <em>Him</em> digging through his stuff. Zenigata rushed down the hall and boldly grasped the door’s delicate handle. He slammed the door open with more force than he had intended. It snapped loudly against the inner wall of the room announcing his presence to the intruder inside.</p><p>“Jigen, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!”</p><p>Jigen stood surprised in the center of the room, unlit crumpled cigarette dropped from his lips to the imported rug below. He was standing in front of the room’s full-length mirror. One of Zenigata’s dress shirts hung open from his slender shoulders revealing the map of scars that littered his olive skin. He could see that Jigen had taken the liberty of pulling most of his clothes from their hangers and had them scattered haphazardly around the room. When Jigen finally recognized his own intruder, he smiled wide and turned to fully face the inspector.</p><p>“Pops!” He came up to the man, arms spread wide. Zenigata, too stunned for words allowed the smaller man to pull him into a bear hug. “I see you’re still wearing the gift Lupin gave you!” Zenigata, now a blushing mess, ran his fingers instinctively across the ornate tie clip that his lover had given him during their last encounter.</p><p>Jigen gave him a final hearty pat on the back as he broke their hug. Nonchalantly, he returned to the mirror, slipping the dress shirt off and reaching for a new one, this one in pink. Managing to compose himself, Zenigata quickly slipped fully into the room and closed the door, not wanting any chance of someone accidentally hearing them talk so fondly of the man who was supposed to be stopped at all costs tonight. He coughed loudly to get the other man’s attention.</p><p>“SO.” Zenigata stuck his hands into his coat pocket, absent fingers ready to retrieve the handcuffs that rested heavily at his side. “Why are you trying on my clothes?”</p><p>“Lupin needs to disguise himself as you tonight and he specifically requested <em>authentic</em> clothing from the Inspector himself.” He shifted his shoulders in the new pink dress shirt feeling the material and then ultimately taking it off and tossing it in a growing pile next to the mirror.</p><p>Zenigata looks disapprovingly at the wadded assortment of fabric and stepped closer to the man.</p><p>“We don’t mix work with personal life.” Zenigata approached the man, finally revealing the cuffs for the other man to see his intentions. “Why are you telling me this?”</p><p>“I’m telling you because I just had a brilliant idea and now the plans have changed. It won’t matter that you know.” Jigen reached past the inspector to the chaise lounge, pulling his own discarded dress shirt from the pile of clothes.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>His vision suddenly went dark, pain blossoming from the back of his head. He could hear the roar of his own arteries as he slumped to the floor, blinded by pain and shock.</p><p>“Goemon, fuck, you have to be <em>careful</em> with him or you’ll piss Lupin off!”</p><p>“A job is a job. Inspector Zenigata said it himself. ‘We don’t mix work and personal life’.”</p><p>“Then you’re explaining this to Lupin.”</p><p>Zenigata was aware that he existed but was drifting in and out of consciousness. Fog thick and settled in his head, unable to concentrate, he felt his limbs being moved for him. All he could do was groan and protest weakly at the hands trying to pull him up and off the floor. Strong arms were tucked under his armpits and linked over his chest. Not so strong arms were holding his legs and trying to keep pace with his partner. He felt himself being rolled onto something soft. His bed.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He blindly reached an arm out to have it pushed hastily above his head. The uncomfortable sensation of one man’s vice-like grip holding his hands together and another man’s skillful fingers circling his wrists with course rope.</p><p>“Fuck…” he rolled his head back, closing his eyes trying to keep the world from spinning. “Fuck, you.”</p><p>A loud laugh came from Jigen who had now moved to the detective’s feet and a soft chuckle escaped Goemon who was still above his head.</p><p>“Jigen… what the hell?” He was becoming ever more aware of his predicament, adrenaline building into panic. The world was coming back to him and he was not excited for what it brought him. He looked down to see Jigen tying the last knot on the rope binding his ankles together and to the end of a bed post.</p><p>“Oh, you know.”</p><p>“No… I don’t.”</p><p>Jigen tested the rope at his ankles for any give and once satisfied, stood to admire his work.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll definitely win this year.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Lupin, Goemon, and I have a contest every holiday season. Whoever gives the best gift gets to plan the first heist of the new year.” He watched Jigen idly return to the mirror to retrieve his fake uniform jacket from the floor. He shrugged it on and admired himself in the mirror.</p><p>“You’re going to steal the Eye of Eos for Lupin to ‘win’?” Zenigata was careful to not lose sight of the man, fingers trying desperately to get any kind of leverage on the intricate knots binding his wrists.</p><p>“<em>We’re</em> going to win.” He felt a weight lift from the head of the bed and saw Goemon round his peripheral. He was dressed identical to Jigen in his own fake uniform. Clearly, he was wrong about the second guard he had left at the estate’s entrance. The samurai gracefully slipped past Jigen and through the door of the closet. He returned moments later holding Zenigata’s travel bag, the bag looking fuller than he remembered leaving it. He watched as Goemon stooped to collect the clothes Jigen has tossed earlier, folding them neatly and stuffing them into the duffle bag.</p><p>“I thought you only needed <em>one</em> set of my clothes for Lupin?” He finally was able to maneuver a thumb into the bindings, working simultaneously with his index finger above a knot trying to release it.</p><p>“We <em>do</em>.” Jigen, satisfied with his uniform helped Goemon by folding the last shirt that was discarded on the chaise lounge. He handed it to the samurai, his calloused fingers delicately caressing the other man’s hand during the exchange. Goemon stood silently holding the shirt, brain processing the discreet and intimate touch. He then punched Jigen hard in the deltoid and returned to filling the bag.</p><p>“Why?!” he yelped in pain, massaging his arm like an animal licking their wounds.</p><p>“We don’t mix work and personal life,” He scolded. Goemon returned to Zenigata’s side the strap of the bag taunt across his chest from the weight of the overflowing fabric. He silently slipped his hands above Zenigata’s head. The detective was unsure of the motivation of the other man’s actions until he felt the samurai’s fingers expertly pull his own fingers back into place and felt the rope tighten almost to the point of pain. “You’re as bad as Lupin.”</p><p>Jigen laughed at this and joined his boyfriend at the bedside.</p><p>“Well, Pops, this has been fun! We’ll inform your officers that you got food poisoning and won’t be able to join them tonight so don’t worry about missing the party. Also, since the party is happening downstairs in the wine cellar, no one will hear you. Just to make sure though…” the gunman trailed off as he turned to Goemon to dig into the bag. He pulled out one of his many dark blue neckties and skillfully tied a knot in its middle. He squared his hand on Zenigata’s jaw and pinched hard forcing the man to open his mouth wide enough to allow him to stuff the knot of the tie inside. He quickly tied the back behind his head and playfully patted the detective on the shoulder as he pulled back off the bed.</p><p>Zenigata could only glare daggers as they set their masks back onto their faces.</p><p>“Don’t be so upset! We haven’t forgotten you this holiday season either!” Jigen twisted his wrist to reveal his Rolex watch. He twisted a dial, and the detective could hear the faintest sound of static emit from the watch’s face.</p><p>“Hey man, we got a problem.” Jigen spoke precariously into the watch, his face twisting to reflect his <em>concern</em>.</p><p>“Jigen, what’s going on? Did you get the clothes?” the detective felt his breath catch from hearing the choppy voice that replied to Jigen’s call.</p><p>
  <em>Lupin.</em>
</p><p>“I couldn’t make my way up to the second floor. They got it locked down. They know something’s up.”</p><p>Zenigata could hear his boyfriend curse in French, his voice exasperated.</p><p>“You’ll have to come in from the outside to steal some clothes for your disguise. His room is the fifth balcony on the right past the lattice works.”</p><p>“Fine! I always got to do all the work anyways. What’s new?”</p><p>Jigen chuckled at this whiny outburst and smiled fondly at his watch.</p><p>“Bitch.”</p><p>Jigen had to pull his wrist away from his face to avoid the loud hiss of his watch, the speaker unable to properly transmit the thief’s maniacal laughter.</p><p>“Hey, before you go you got to tell me…” Lupin sounded much quieter, almost shy if that was possible for him. Jigen blinked, confused until realization dawned on him, his posture softening.</p><p>“Yeah…he’s wearing the tie clip you got him.”</p><p>Zenigata blushed furiously at this and wished he could pull his hat down to cover his embarrassment.</p><p>Silence and then a soft reply. The detective had to strain his ears to hear the whisper from the watch’s speaker.</p><p>“Damn, I love that man.”</p><p>He couldn’t stand to make eye contact anymore with the two thieves in his room and turned his head to the side. He could feel the heat of his cheeks radiating, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.</p><p>“I know but you need to keep your eyes on the prize! We don’t need you slipping up like at our last job.”</p><p>“But have you <em>seen</em> that man’s ass? It’s Pops’ fault that I didn’t stick my landing when I jumped from the yacht!”</p><p>“MMPH!” The man in question growled at Jigen willing the man to end his conversation so he could just die of embarrassment in peace. Is this seriously what they used their specialty made equipment for? To talk shit? He watched the duo, both clearly entertained by his reaction. Goemon stifling a chuckle and Jigen, tears in his eyes, making his way to the escritoire by the bedroom’s door. He pulled a small envelope and paper from one of the ornate drawers and hunched over the desk furiously scratching at the paper with an old pen.</p><p>“Yeah, we all know Pops has a nice ass.” Jigen held up the paper, satisfied with his work he slipped it into the envelope. “See you at 2300.” Jigen twisted the dial once more silencing the faint hiss. Distracted by the gunman, Zenigata didn’t notice Goemon slip out of the room leaving the two of them alone.</p><p>Jigen placed the envelope on the nightstand making his way to the door to follow his partner. The detective strained his head to read the long loops and curves of the cursive writing on the envelope’s front.</p><p>
  <em>Happy Holidays!</em>
</p><p>The gunman could practically see the gears turning in the detective’s head.</p><p>“Be good! We’ll see you next weekend!” Jigen winked as he flipped the light switch and exited the room leaving the detective in the dark with nothing but his thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zenigata had fallen asleep. He was embarrassed to admit that he had gotten little sleep in the previous days of preparing for Lupin’s arrival. Fueled by coffee, cigarettes, and stubbornness, he powered through long shifts watching for anything suspicious. Being in a silent dark room, finally in his own comfortable bed, he had succumbed to his own exhaustion.  </p><p>He awoke to the feeling of idle hands tracing lazy circles into his sideburn. Irritated at being woken he cracked open an eye to glare at whoever had dared disturb him.</p><p>“You were never a morning person, Koichi.”</p><p>“<em>LMPPHN!”</em> He attempted to scream the name of his rival but all that came out was a muffled cry. Startled, he had forgotten his predicament and thrashed at his bindings.</p><p>“Woah there! You’re not going anywhere. I got to make my appearance… Or rather <em>you</em> do.” Zenigata yanked his arms in one more futile attempt to free himself. He felt a tender kiss on his cheek causing him to finally focus on the man lying in the bed next to him. Lupin had discarded his iconic jacket and was now working on releasing his tie. He had a mischievous look on his face that made Zenigata feel unsettled.</p><p>“You see,” He removed his tie and tossed it haphazardly behind him. “I have a little problem.”</p><p>Zenigata swallowed hard as his hat was removed from his head and placed on the nightstand. He worriedly looked sideways to see that the envelope was now missing.</p><p>“Apparently my partners thought it would be a good idea to take <em>all </em>your clothes.”</p><p>
  <em>So why are you here? You have your disguise.</em>
</p><p>“My little problem is that they didn’t <em>give</em> me the clothes, but instead they were kind enough to leave me one…”</p><p>A single digit traced the older man’s jawline.</p><p>“Last.”</p><p>A delicate caress down the tense muscles of his neck and past the knot of his tie.</p><p>“Suit.”</p><p>The offending finger stilled on his chest.</p><p>Zenigata’s eyes widened in understanding of what the thief was implying. He swallowed hard, breath coming out in quicker pants.</p><p>“I promise to return your clothes as soon as I’m done!”</p><p>Lupin winked as skillful fingers slid up the tie to undo the knot. He saw something change in the thief’s demeanor as his gaze drifted down to the tie clip that Jigen had reported the detective was wearing. The devious grin had melted into a warm smile, eyes softening with genuine affection. With a shaky sigh, he undid the gilded clip to rest it safely on the nightstand next to the detective’s hat. Just as quickly as the warmhearted moment came, it passed, and was replaced with nefarious intent. Lupin discarded the inspector’s tie and returned to work undoing the single button that held is suit jacket closed. The younger man hummed, sitting up to have better access to the man’s chest, running heavy hands down to dip precariously under the rim of his pants, effectively pulling out the tucked in fabric of the dress shirt.</p><p>Zenigata, over the initial shock, growled a warning and thrashed away from the prying hands.</p><p>“Koichi, I’m hurt!” He made an exaggerated frown as he playfully smacked the detective’s shoulder. “Don’t be <em>rude</em>! Jigen and Goemon went to a lot of trouble! In fact, I think they might win this year!”</p><p>Zenigata’s face shifted from stubborn defiance to confusion. He quickly looked at Lupin, cocking his head to the side.</p><p>“Oh! You see, we have this thing where whoever gives the BEST gift gets to pick the first heist of the new year!”</p><p>
  <em>Did Lupin know they were stealing the Eye of Eos for him? Why did he say he needed his clothes as a disguise then? From the way Lupin had spoken, it sounded as though he was fully a part of the plan to steal the pink diamond.</em>
</p><p>The thief frowned at the other man who was still quite confused and suddenly, eyes lighting up with an idea, Lupin hastily rolled over to the other side of the bed. He watched the younger man lean precariously on the edge, hands reaching for something. He returned triumphantly with his discarded jacket and proceeded to dig in the many pockets that he didn’t even know the jacket possessed. Bullets, playing cards, keys to the FIAT, a yo-yo, and a bottle of lube all fell onto the bed until Lupin’s hands returned from the jacket’s depths clutching an envelope… an awfully familiar envelope.</p><p>“See it’s all here!” He pulled the flap open and retrieved the paper from within.</p><p>“’Hey, Punk. We know you’ve been working hard, we took all his clothes, blah blah blah… Enjoy this gift, from your two fav Gays!’” Lupin looked lovingly at the letter before carefully returning the paper to its envelope. With the agility of a world-famous thief, he collected his discarded items and tucked everything back into its place before tossing the jacket again to the floor. Lupin scooted himself across the bed back to his hostage, throwing himself onto the inspector. He buried his face into his chest and breathed in heavily before tilting his head up to look the other man in the eyes.</p><p>“Do you understand now, Koichi?”</p><p>His mischievous smile returned, pupils dilating as he admired his lover. Zenigata audibly swallowed, eyes wide and unfaltering. Lupin chuckled affectionately under his breath, moving his face up and past the inspector’s. He halted, hot breath tickling the detective’s ear. Zenigata’s face was centimeters from the crook of the smaller man’s neck. His senses were filled with the scent of Lupin’s cologne, noir patchouli, sage, and the faint presence of tobacco. He shuddered under the smaller man, face faltering from stubbornness to desire. He felt the thief shift on top of him, a hand disappearing above to pluck the rope that connected his wrists to the upper bed post.</p><p>“They even wrapped my gift in a bow.”</p><p>Zenigata growled into the gag, his hips raising instinctively. He blushed furiously, embarrassed he could let the thief hold this much power over him, his own body betraying him. He turned his head away from the man trying desperately to calm down and pull away from the hot breath of his distracting lover. Lupin chuckled softly and placed delicate kisses behind the older man’s ear.</p><p>“I like my gifts a little more cooperative.”</p><p>Lupin pulled back suddenly causing the other man to shudder from the loss of contact. He slid a leg over the detective, straddling the older man’s hips and hooking his feet onto his lover’s legs effectively preventing him from pulling away. Zenigata stubbornly thrashed under the weight of the other man, bucking his hips to throw him off.</p><p>
  <em>Didn’t Lupin understand that they were at work?! </em>
</p><p>Zenigata had only succeeded in having his efforts returned by the thief. The smaller man teasing his hands back under the delicate fabric of the shirt, grinding in time with the inspector’s thrashing. Zenigata felt his determination slipping with each roll of the smaller man’s hips. Breath now hot and shallow, tongue pressed heavily against the damp knot of the gag. His thrashing was now deep purposeful thrusts. Zenigata moaned into the gag, an intense and unashamed lust in his voice, desperate and frustrated he couldn’t grasp the delicate waist of the panting mess on top of him. Lupin rolled his hips back one final time, pressing down forcefully into the man below him. Zenigata frantically attempted to lift his hips, fully feeling the weight of the other man’s solid erection, but the thief was determined to hold him steady. The detective whimpered, unfocused eyes trying to concentrate on the other’s face for clues as to why he stopped.</p><p>The thief was flush, cheeks and ears burning pink. He sat panting and desperate to catch his breath, brows knitted in concentration. “Too… fast…” He moaned unintentionally, chin dipping to his chest, thighs shaking. “Fuck!” He snapped his head back to stare glass-eyed at the ceiling. “<em>Koichi</em>…”</p><p>“<em>Lumphn…</em>” the detective groaned his lover’s name into the gag, feeling the saliva escape past the tie’s knot and dribble down his cheek. Pupils blown wide; he admired his lover’s shaking form. Lupin sat on top of the detective, hips planted solidly to prevent movement, desperately trying to calm his erection. Lupin’s breaths eventually steadied; he returned his gaze to the man under him. Zenigata looked away, trying to will himself to calm down and focus on the reason as to why he was even in this estate in the first place.</p><p>Lupin was quick to return to work; hands hastily undoing the rest of the buttons of his lover’s shirt to reveal the final layer of fabric, wandering fingers dipping below the undershirt. He flattened his palms, sliding upwards, feeling the damp sweat and twitching muscles underneath flushed skin. His hands halted at their destination to rub delicate circles around dark nipples, teasing the flesh into stiffness. Lupin felt the older man buck once more into his steadied hold, the detectives eyes shifting in and out from their normal steady glare to distracted wanting of his lover.</p><p>Satisfied he had gone far enough, Lupin rolled off the other man’s lap and off the bed. Zenigata felt the chilled air across his chest, now frigid without the heat of familiar hands to keep him warm. He groaned, frustrated, and confused as to why the younger man now stood next to the bed. He felt his shoes and socks being removed and heard them land loudly on the floor far from the bed. The thief then worked on his own clothes, removing them with purpose and leaving them where he stood. He was down to his pink heart boxers allowing the inspector to get a better view of his hard albeit more managed stiffness lifting the front of the fabric. Zenigata blushed, his boyfriend noticing his appreciative admiration of his body and winked at the flustered detective. Satisfied with his work, Lupin returned to the bed’s side and stared down intently, demeanor now serious and rigid.  </p><p>“DON’T… even think about it.”</p><p>
  <em>Excuse me?</em>
</p><p>Line of sight unfaltering, Zenigata watched Lupin’s hands disappear above him. Lupin made quick work on the rope, allowing enough slack for the inspector’s hands to slide free from their bindings. Afraid to break eye contact, the detective cautiously pulled his hands to his chest to rub the soreness from his aching wrists. Lupin went to work, pulling the offending fabric off the detective, and tossing the clothes absentmindedly to the floor. Unable to maintain line of sight during this process, Zenigata took this opportunity to hastily free a pair of handcuffs from their place hidden in his jacket’s sleeve, letting the chilled metal slide down his arm and land silently into the crease in the bed at his armpit. He shifted slightly to the left to cover the metal as much as he could with his body while the thief pulled the final article of clothing off. Eye contact reestablished; Lupin’s face faltered from serious master criminal to devious lover. Playful fingers dancing their way to the detective’s belt. Eyes widening, Zenigata darted his gaze down to observe the mischievous digits, not daring to stop them. His breath returned to heavy panting as he watched the younger man skillfully release the buckle, one hand toying with the button of his slacks and the other pulling to trace lazily into his inner thigh.</p><p>Zenigata snapped his head back and looked horrified past the thief towards the bedroom door. A brief expression of shock and confusion, Lupin abandoned his task to face in the direction the other man was looking in. With a muffled cry of triumph, Zenigata placed the handcuffs on the thief’s wrists. Lupin, eyes wide, stared at his own bound hands. He watched the younger man go from shock to his wide iconic smile, eyes glinting with adrenaline.</p><p>“And here I thought you were ready to surrender!”</p><p>Zenigata hastily sat up and reached for the ropes binding his ankles. It was a race to see who would free themselves the quickest. Frantic, the detective worked at his unyielding bindings, a frustrated growl escaping him as he fumbled with the tight knots and biting nylon. He made the mistake of glancing at the criminal to judge his remaining time only to see the younger man freeing his wrist from the last cuff. Lupin slipped himself behind the detective, one leg on either side of the larger man. Zenigata halted his efforts, feeling the warmth of the smaller man press into his back, hot breath tickling against the nape of his neck. He felt his breath catch at the sensation of the other man’s hands returning home to his lover’s body, sliding down his sides, along the crests of his hips, and dipping long fingers into the band of his slacks. Instinctively, Zenigata pulled his hands into himself to still the wandering digits from descending further. He felt the ice of his own handcuffs pressed onto his wrists, his mind racing back to the familiar French field and what the weight of his own cuffs entailed. He took a deep shuddering breath leaning his head back allowing the thief to place delicate kisses along the nape of his neck.</p><p>“You’re so fucking hot when you think you’ve won.” Zenigata shivered feeling the words moaned into his skin. His face flushed and a small frown tugged down on the tie in his mouth.</p><p>“Stop pouting,” he could feel the other man’s lips turn up into a smile, a soft chuckle of hot breath on his skin. “You’re cute when you pout but I need you hot and naked not adorable and upset!” The detective’s face was now crimson, ears burning with embarrassment.</p><p>Lupin trailed kisses down to the crook of the older man’s neck. Zenigata watched the other man retrieve his hands from his pants but soon felt the heavy pads of his fingers across his sides, sliding up his chest to once again tease his nipples.</p><p>“LMMnphnn…” He moaned deep, desperate to still the other man’s hands. He was able to stop one hand with his two bound ones, but soon felt the wet heat from his lover’s tongue on his shoulder, sucking and licking the skin until almost painful. He released him in surprise, Lupin taking this opportunity to return to work on the neglected nipple and press himself into his lover, his erection nudging against the small of his back.</p><p>Zenigata was now a panting mess, unable to focus. He stared off into nothing, chest rising and falling with shuddering breaths, body lighting up in the fireworks of different sensations from his relentless lover. He felt the drool once again seep past the drenched knot in his slackened jaw and dribble down to mingle with the saliva of the thief who was working diligently on his bouquet of hickeys.</p><p>The warmth from the younger man was suddenly gone. Lupin slid himself off the bed to stand, leaving the startled inspector to fall onto his back. Lupin licked his now swollen lips, feeling the ache from the effort of marking <em>his</em> gift, the new calling card signature displayed proudly on his lover’s skin. Precum now stained his boxers and he tugged uncomfortably at the confining fabric.</p><p>Zenigata was lost. He was no longer able to focus on why he was even in this predicament in the first place. Skin hot and aching for touch, he moaned longingly into his gag. Pupils blown wide in desire, he stared vacantly at his lover willing the man to hurry and end the teasing. Lupin bit the tender flesh of his lower lip, heavy-lidded gaze admiring the lust written on the other man’s face. His cock twitched under the torturous fabric.</p><p>“You… you know I’m a gentleman…” He leaned over his lover, squaring his face with his hands to force the detective to focus on his face and not his dick. “I’m going to be taking your pants no matter what tonight. I need your permission to take your boxers too if you get what I’m saying…” Deft hands untied the soaked gag from behind the older man’s head. Zenigata worked his jaw trying to form words around his heavy breaths. Composed enough to respond, he raised his handcuffed hands to the other man’s face to return the gesture. He ran his thumbs over the flushed pink cheeks of his lover to rest them on his sideburns.</p><p>“Would you shut up and fuck me already.”</p><p>Lupin smashed his face into the man below him, desperately invading his mouth, tongues clashing in heated passion. The younger man was lost in his lover, desperate to savor him. He whimpered when he felt the inspector hastily push away, a thin line of drool still connecting them.</p><p>“If you don’t free my feet and fuck me now, I'm going to arrest your ass.”</p><p>More startled than anything, the younger man hastily complied. Legs now free, he allowed the thief to quickly remove the rest of his clothes. Lupin joined him, finally shedding his boxers, and climbed back onto the bed in-between his lover’s legs. Fingers slid tenderly up and down quivering thighs dipping lower and lower until prying thumbs spread him wide to reveal his erection. The detective was shaking, clasped hands covering his face. He suddenly felt hot breath, a wet flat tongue pressed heavy onto his sensitive flesh. Zenigata moaned unceremoniously and tilted his hips to allow for easier access for the thief to explore and taste him. Light sucking, his tongue ran circles around his erection to abruptly change paths and plunge down to suck on his folds, leaving him swollen and hot. Cursing the man under panted breath, unable to contain himself, he pressed his hips forcefully into the thief’s face not allowing him to breathe but to work diligently on his lover’s needs. After what felt like an eternity, the younger man finally withdrew, chin dripping with saliva and his lover’s slick, face crimson and panting to catch his breath.</p><p>Legs spread wide, body desperate for his lover’s touch, Zenigata was forced to be patient as Lupin reached above him to pull a large pillow down from the head of the bed. Shaking hands desperately dug into the pillowcase to retrieve a condom and the bottle of lube he had thought the younger man had returned to his jacket. A rough slap of his ass from the side caused the detective to frown disapprovingly, eyes locking with those of the grinning thief between his legs.</p><p>“Babe, raise up.”</p><p>Zenigata lifted his hips allowing the pillow to be shoved quickly underneath him.</p><p>Lupin hummed to himself as he opened the lube and proceeded to put liberal amounts on his hands, eyes darting between his lover and the work required to quickly warm up the viscous liquid. Satisfied, he slipped one hand between his lover’s flesh and the let the other grip his own cock, sliding deliberately along its length. Expert fingers played with the swollen flesh from his previous expedition eliciting gasps and curses from the detective. Hips wriggling, he angled his hips to try and engulf the digits that pressed and rubbed heavily on his entrance. Lupin sped up, quickly twisting, and pulling on himself, grunting with each pass of his own hand. His other hand inserted two fingers, his lover’s slick and the lubricant allowing for effortless entrance. A third finger pressed impatiently along the opening waiting for the two invading digits to finish prodding and spreading to allow for easier access. His fingers flexed upwards, pads pressing and kneading into the tightening wall.</p><p>“<em>Arsène</em>…”</p><p>Lupin felt his cock throb enthusiastically at the sound of his lover’s voice calling for him. <em>NEEDING</em> him.</p><p>“Koichi…” He slipped the greedy third finger in; his lover groaning in pleasure. One hand pressing deep into the detective and the other releasing its hold on his twitching erection; the thief used his teeth to tear open the condom and rolled it as quickly as he could into place. Satisfied with his work, he withdrew his fingers from his compliant partner, smiling at the moans of impatience this action elicited. He used the hand that previously occupied his lover to palm his dick, excess lube and slick readying him. Lupin slipped the tip of his cock between the folds to rest on the other man’s erection. Zenigata rocked his hips deliberately, the other man’s length rubbing across his entrance and providing the friction he desperately needed on his own erection. Tender hands massaging the straining muscles of the detective’s inner thighs, Lupin admired the panting, grunting mess underneath him.</p><p>“<em>Lupin…</em>” Zenigata whined, twisting upwards, he pulled his bound hands over his head in frustration, ready to help guide the other man’s cock inside himself but instead his he was pulled forward by the handcuff’s chain until their lips met. Battling for dominance, tongues dancing and savoring each other. Tasting his own slick from previously and the musk of tobacco, hands held firmly up to his chest by the rough cutting metal binding his wrists. Lupin used his free hand to slide himself inside feeling his lover moan into his mouth, hips squirming to accommodate the intrusion.</p><p>Zenigata broke their kiss, drooling and gasping for air. He used his larger frame to his advantage and shifted his weight forcing the smaller man to roll backwards, shoulders pressed awkwardly into the ornate wood of the bedframe. Lupin didn’t care, wandering hands sliding up and down the other man’s hips and thighs as he watched the detective bottom out on his cock. He could feel the wet heat of his lover spasm to try and accommodate his entire length. Zenigata, starting to get used to the weight inside, began to roll his hips in small circles trying to find what he desperately craved. He leaned forward pushing his hips back, finally crying out in ecstasy at the friction of his erection and the other man’s cock finally hitting upward into his sweet spot. He felt the smaller man’s hands trace the thin white scars up his abdomen to spread wide palms across his chest using the palms of his hands to rub his nipples. Gaze faltering, the detective felt drool dip to his bottom lip. Lupin took this opportunity to pull a hand from its place on the other man’s chest to run a thumb along the offending bottom lip, pulling to the corner of his mouth before dipping it in to rest heavy on his tongue, fingers gripping his bottom jaw to force it further along the moist heat. Zenigata lapped at the invading digit before closing his mouth around it completely to suck and run his tongue in idle circles around the offending digit. Lupin moaned, deep and guttural. The detective felt his lover’s hips lift, unable to stop himself from matching the rhythmic bouncing and grinding of the man on top of him. Without warning, Lupin withdrew his hand, a thin string of saliva all that connected them together. He slipped his hand down between them, using his newly slickened digit to rub into the other man’s erection. Zenigata stopped his movements to cry out his lover’s name, muscles tense and quivering, trying not to let the throbbing cock inside distract him from the welcomed thumb rubbing enthusiastically along his own length.</p><p>He couldn’t contain himself and soon his body stiffened on top of his lover. He could feel himself tighten and spasm, an intense moan escaping from the man underneath him from the sensation of pulsing muscles around his own cock. Gasping for breath, Zenigata slumped forward, eyes trying to return focus to study the face of his lover. He could feel excess slick escape past the other man’s still erect cock, the wetness making it difficult for him to feel anything from the thumb that was now tracing lazy circles into him.</p><p>“B…babe.” Lupin ran his tongue over his lower lip. “Can you do a round two? I’m almost there…”</p><p>Zenigata chuckled warmly under his breath, eyes softening at the sight of his pleading boyfriend.</p><p>“You lead.”</p><p>He lifted himself slowly off the other man’s length, groaning at the loss of fullness. He returned to his previous position, back on the bed, hips raised by the pillow, legs across the knees of his lover. Lupin withdrew his legs and rocked his body up and off the bedframe to hover once again between the other man’s legs. His shoulder’s ached from reclining on the wooden bedframe but he had more import matters to attend to. He noticed Zenigata shift uncomfortably, slick dripping down his thighs. Lupin hastily reached off the side of the bed, ass up, attempting to grasp a piece of previously discarded fabric. Desperate fingers finally finding his own discarded boxers he gasped in surprise and almost lost his balance from the loud <em>smack</em> of his boyfriend slapping his ass.</p><p>“Fuck, I almost <em>fell</em>!” He snapped at the older man, pouting as this only elicited laughter.</p><p>“I couldn’t help my-hnnn!”</p><p>Lupin dipped the boxers between the other man’s legs mopping up the excess slick. The fabric rough on his already over sensitive flesh caused him to pant and squirm under the diligent fingers cleaning him for round two. Boxers finally discarded once more, Lupin smirked deviously at his lover, satisfied with his work. His hand quickly palmed his cock to return it to its full erection, other hand returning to rub furiously on his newly cleaned partner. Still sensitive from his previous orgasm, the detective felt the buildup of heat and tension returning quickly.</p><p>“You like that?” Lupin heard the detective moan in response. His smile widened as his lover shyly covered his face to hide his embarrassment from answering so lewdly.</p><p>Lupin hastily steadied himself at the detective’s entrance once more, one hand white knuckled holding his hip, the other guiding himself back into the enveloping heat. The older man felt his breath catch, twisting his hips under the grip of his boyfriend, trying to accommodate the girth of his cock once more. His hands abandoned their place covering his face and instead held tightly to the headboard above him, skin turning white from the pressure of the handcuffs digging into the flesh of his wrists. Lupin was done being gentle. He forcefully slammed his himself into the raised hips of his boyfriend. His own hips circling and relentless, unable to have any self-control, he felt like a wild animal engulfed in lust and the warmth of his building climax.</p><p>“<em>Arsène!”</em></p><p>With the cry of his mate, he hastily pulled his tensed hand from its vice grip on his hip to frantically rub the other man’s erection, determined to have him come again. Legs stiffened, panting of each other’s names under hot breath, Lupin rocked as deep as he could into the detective, desperate for closeness and the intimate sensations of his lover around him. Dick throbbing, eyes rolling back in ecstasy of the sensations of his own oversensitive cock being stroked ceaselessly by the spasms of his lover. Massaging over his entire length pulling his body forward with each quiver of muscles. He felt like he would cum forever but soon he felt the familiar weakness envelop him, mouth agape and tongue resting full and foreign against his teeth. He collapsed on top of the other man, sweating, gasping, desperately trying to regain his vision. Not wanting to make the same mistake as he had in the past, he shakily dipped a hand between their bodies, fingers easily dipping into the slick soaked space between their connected hips to pull himself free from the comforting warmth. He rolled off the larger man and onto his back at his side. He was still shaking but he was soon laughing, unable to contain the tears that collected on his lashes. He strained to sit up, looking at the nightstand as he sloppily removed and tied the condom from his softening dick.</p><p>“I…” He snorted loudly, causing the detective to laugh in response. Lupin tossed the condom over his lover and into the wastebin he had hoped was still at the base of the nightstand next to the bed. He wrapped his limbs around his lover, burying his face into the other man’s chest, still unable to contain the gasps and hiccups from his uncontainable laughter. Soon they were in each other’s arms crying and feeding off the amusement of the other’s snorts and snickers.</p><p>“I missed the heist!” Lupin finally was able to speak but was soon caught up once again in his uncontrollable laughter. If possible, Zenigata laughed even harder, the thief wiping the tears from the other man’s face with a trembling hand. Soon the roar of laughter had died down to the occasional giggle or snort. Lupin yanked the edge of the blanket they were on top of across the two of them, rolling them closer together with the limited space in the confines of the fabric.</p><p>Zenigata wiped away the tears from his eyes with the back of his arm. He pulled his bound hands from the clingy thief to lift his hat and get a better view of the time. The opulent desk clock sat quiet, its gilded hands teetering past 0045. He sat the hat back down, a final snort leaving him.</p><p>“I mean, you got my clothes,” Zenigata held his cuffed wrists up to his sleepy boyfriend. Lupin grunted in acknowledgement, hands working sloppily trying to free the other man’s wrists. He growled in frustration, unable to complete his task with one eye open and the other pressed close, face resting on the detective’s shoulder. “You’re obviously letting me go. You still going to go downstairs?”</p><p>“Mmmnnn” Lupin grunted louder this time, his brows furrowed, and he squinted up at his lover. “You want me to leave?”</p><p>“I mean, I <em>don’t</em> but also…”</p><p>“Jigen and Goemon are perfectly capable of doing this without me.” Lupin, finally defeated, sat up on one elbow to get a better view of the metal. One hand tucked under his head, the other working much more efficiently. “We had a plan B.”</p><p>Zenigata glanced at the younger man, unsure if he should say anything. Silent, he focused on the deft hands working on freeing him, finally hearing the delicate <em>click</em> of the first cuff. Lupin hummed as he went to work on the second cuff, fingers playing with the lock. Abruptly the thief’s hands stilled, Zenigata looked away feeling the other’s intense gaze. He felt an idle hand trace down his arm to his previously freed wrist, fingers sat hesitantly on the tender flesh, the other man obviously considering something. Zenigata carefully pulled the arm to his side and underneath himself.</p><p>“Pops…”</p><p>The hand had abandoned its work on releasing the cuff and instead tightened the metal against his sore wrist. He winced, unable to pull his hand away from the thief.</p><p>“POPS….”</p><p>Zenigata audibly swallowed, eyes darting to meet the other’s gaze. Lupin’s eyes were sparkling, his famous smile slowly forming at the corners of his mouth. The master thief was returning and Zenigata knew he had little time to try and coerce his lover back. He had hoped the thief would have taken tonight seriously like work was supposed to be. He hadn’t anticipated a romantic encounter that would leave him having to explain how he had prepared for his little <em>plan B</em>.</p><p>“<em>Koichi</em>…”</p><p>Lupin sat up in the bed hovering over the detective. Zenigata eyed him cautiously, pulling his arm further under himself.</p><p>“Is that how we’re going to play this?”</p><p>Zenigata didn’t like the devious look the other man had. He felt like they had gone full circle, an exhausted ICPO inspector trapped by a devious criminal. </p><p>Lupin abruptly pulled the covers back. Zenigata shivered at the loss of the comforting fabric. Lupin positioned himself on top of the detective, hand pressed firmly into the bed to hold himself up.</p><p>“Lu…Lupin.”</p><p>The thief pressed his leg in-between the detective’s, forcing them apart.</p><p>“LUPIN.”</p><p>He felt the other man nudge his knee into his groin, testing different pressures.</p><p>“<em>Arsène!</em>”</p><p>The master thief was back. His signature smile spread wide across his face, eyes glinting with devious intent.</p><p>“Remember that night in Lyon?” He grinded his knee into the other man’s slick feeling the detective’s hips desperately try to twist away from the stimulation. Zenigata felt his face flush, scared of the consequences if he were to break eye contact with the master criminal.</p><p>How could he forget that night? They had made love that entire weekend before Lupin’s scheduled heist at the Museum of Fine Arts in Lyon, France. They had left each other spent, Lupin giving him more orgasms than he could keep track of. They practically lived in that hotel bed for two days.</p><p>“You wouldn-hnnn!”</p><p>The offending knee found his sweet spot, grinding back and forth across the overstimulated flesh of the detective. Zenigata knew better but couldn’t stop himself from withdrawing his arm from under himself to reach for the knee grinding into him. He felt the metal once again clasp around the wrist of his outstretched hand, the thief smirking in amusement at his futile attempt to stop him.</p><p>“Lu… Lupin! Let’s talk about this...”</p><p>Lupin slid a hand precariously down the other man’s abdomen, pads of his fingers dancing across twitching muscles and damp skin to rest heavily just above his lover’s returning erection.</p><p>“I’m listening…”</p><p>Zenigata bit his lower lip in concentration, choosing his next words carefully.</p><p>“How would they open the safe without you? If Goemon opened it with Zantetsuken then my guards would be searching this estate top to bottom… including this room.”</p><p>“You’re implying they couldn’t open it without exposing us…” Lupin’s eyes were bright and calculating, searching the detective’s pleading gaze for signs of deceit. “What are you hiding?”</p><p>“Nothing! I’m just saying that your plan B may not be as solid as you th-HHNnnnn!”</p><p>Lupin slipped his index finger and middle finger past the edge, the other man’s returning erection trapped between his DIP joints. Fingers slowly stroking along his length, thumb rolling lazily over the tip.</p><p>“Lupin, <em>wait</em>, you…” he tried to steady his breathing, feeling the warmth building back, his hips squirming under the delicate touch of the gentleman thief. “<em>Arsène! </em>Fuckin-AHnnn…Fu… Wai-Mmmmnnhhh… FUCK. <em>DON’T STOP!”</em> Unable to control himself, his hips grinded into the other man’s hand in time with his deliberate strokes. Zenigata never shifted his gaze from the criminal’s, but through half lidded eyes he could see the grandiose master thief façade slipping. Iconic smirk fallen, teeth biting his lower lip in concentration. Mischievous eyes now softened with longing, nothing but pure affection and warmth towards his lover and partner.</p><p>Arsène Lupin III was madly in love with Inspector Koichi Zenigata… and Zenigata knew how to play his cards to avoid the awkward conversation about how he bested the infamous Gentleman Thief.</p><p>There was a sharp rap on the bedroom’s door. Lupin snapped his attention to the offending noise, hand abandoning the warmth of his lover to grab the blanket’s edge once more. Zenigata couldn’t think, a thick haze settled in his consciousness, only able to whine at the loss of contact.</p><p>The door’s handle jiggled in warning.</p><p>Lupin pulled the blanket over the two of them once more. Hurried hands pulling the detective’s cap from its place on the nightstand and perched it over the older man’s face, effectively shielding the flushed disheveled mess of a man from the view of whoever was attempting to gain entrance. He sank into his side, head pressed into the crook of the detective’s neck to peer under the hat’s brim.</p><p>The door creaked open, the small opening allowed no visual, but a familiar hushed voice to drift in.</p><p>“Lupin, are you there?”</p><p>“Goemon!” Lupin blurted the swordman’s name, relief flooding him. He poked his head above the covers, eyes searching the shadows of the wall for the door frame. The door pushed open just enough to allow Goemon to slip partially in, one arm covering his eyes, the other sat heavily on Zantetsuken’s hilt. A harsh whisper blurted from beyond the opening, “Are they <em>STILL</em> fucking?!” </p><p>“Lupin, Jigen has a question for yo-“</p><p>“I mean, we WERE!” Lupin called out, feigning annoyance at his two favorite gays.</p><p>“Oh, for fucks sake, it’s like Lyon all over again! Can’t get any work done with those horny bastards always going at it!”</p><p>“Jigen!” Goemon hissed at his boyfriend disapprovingly. “They’re in <em>love</em>!”</p><p>“This isn’t a Hallmark Christmas special, Goe! These are two grown ass men who can’t just fuck once and call it a day!” Jigen pushed past Goemon and strode boldly into the room. He was still clad in his officer’s uniform, but the mask had been abandoned. His hands dipped in his pockets in stubbornness at his boyfriend’s calmness. “Besides, you didn’t seem to care about <em>love</em> when you hit Pops over the head.”</p><p>“You <em>WHAT</em>?” Lupin sat up in the bed, blankets falling to his waist. Concern written on his face, he swiped the hat off the detective returning it to the nightstand, worried gaze searching for any signs of blood or significant damage. Zenigata just looked deadpan past the thief, frustration clearly written in his features. Burning heat from his building orgasm now dissipating into a deep, empty ache.</p><p>“Pops, what’s your first and last name? Do you know where you are? What day is it?”</p><p>“Lupin…” The detective glared at the frantic thief, blush beginning to rise to his cheeks from embarrassment of his boyfriend fussing over him.</p><p>“Jigen, get my penlight from my jacket!” Lupin brushed nimble fingers through Zenigata’s hair feeling for bumps or lacerations.</p><p>“Lupin! We literally just… we <em>did</em>… LUPIN. PLEASE.” Zenigata shooed the younger man off him.</p><p>“Goemon! I thought I made myself clear when I said nothing too physical!” Lupin glared angrily at the samurai, possessive hands wrapping back around the detective’s head, pulling him into his chest protectively. Zenigata pulled away, incredulous look on his face.</p><p>“You… you guys <em>talked</em> about that?” One eyebrow raised he inspected the two men who silently closed the bedroom’s door and took a seat on the chaise lounge.</p><p>“We always had a pact. After we first met…” Lupin trailed, eyes staring off lost in a memory.</p><p>“When I could have shot you but didn’t and when…”</p><p>“I could have shot you… I could have <em>killed</em> you. Why didn’t you shoot me?” Lupin turned to look the detective in the eyes. Zenigata looked uncomfortably to the floor, pulling the blanket closer to his chest.</p><p>“I told you. Since the day I first chased you, you had me. Why… didn’t you shoot <em>me</em>?”</p><p>He felt a gentle kiss press against his cheek. Slender arms wrapping around his shoulders, the younger man’s head nuzzling in the crook of his neck. “You didn’t shoot me! I knew we would have something special.”</p><p>“And I <em>was </em>going to shoot you, but Lupin stopped me. Goe, you might be right, this <em>is</em> a Hallmark Christmas special.” Jigen laughed as he pulled his legs up onto the lounge, head dipping to rest in his boyfriend’s lap. Goemon rolled his eyes, idle hands combing through his unruly hair. Lupin huffed at the gunman before burying his face into his lover’s neck. They sat in comfortable silence until Zenigata finally brought up the obvious.</p><p>“I know we’re all a family now, but Lupin… could you?” He blushed as his gaze darted to his discarded clothes on the floor. Lupin eyed the mess, suddenly remembering they were both naked under the blanket, and both in need of a shower. Lupin groaned stubbornly.</p><p>“Jigen! Goemon! Get the fuck out, we were about to do round three!”</p><p>“LUPIN!”</p><p>“Lupin… we couldn’t find the diamond.”</p><p>Zenigata felt the younger man’s grip on his shoulder tighten, his other hand dipped down to grip the chain between the handcuffs. Zenigata swallowed loudly, desperate eyes studying Goemon’s relaxed form.</p><p>“If you guys couldn’t find the diamond… then I need to interrogate our favorite Interpol inspector.”</p><p>“Lupin… I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Babe, but sweet talk won’t save you.”</p><p>“Before you go at round three.” Jigen suddenly swung his legs back off the lounge. He stood, a cocky grin on his face as he stretched. “I have an announcement to make.” The other three men in the room eyed the gunman. Lupin relaxed his grip on the chain, a small frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>“I won.”</p><p>Jigen slipped a hand into his jacket pulling out…</p><p>“You fuckers, you DID find the Eye of Eos!” Lupin blurted, eyes practically glowing at the sight of its brilliance.</p><p>“I switched it with a fake before Pops went to collect the box from the old lady.”</p><p>“You WHAT?” Zenigata was furious, eyes blazing. He had forgotten his predicament. Naked, surrounded by criminals, he strained against his boyfriend’s grip. “You… then WHY where you in my room at all? You already stole the diamond!”</p><p>“That’s why I’m saying I <em>won</em>! Goe and I got Lupin the best holiday gift! YOU!” Jigen laughed loudly at Lupin’s pouting face and Zenigata’s bewildered fury. “And I got Goemon the best holiday gift too!”</p><p>Jigen sat back down next to the startled samurai, hand resting on the others knee as he presented the flawless diamond to his lover.</p><p>“Happy Holidays, Goe.”</p><p>Goemon looked astonished at the diamond presented to him. Hesitant fingers extended to accept the precious gift but instead wrapped around the hand holding the gem. His face now pink, he leaned into his boyfriend’s shoulder to give him a delicate kiss on his cheek. Jigen’s face was just as flushed as his lover’s, his smile genuine, gaze softened with affection.</p><p>“Awww!”</p><p>“Lupin!” Zenigata shushed the younger man who now looked as if he was going to cry any second.</p><p>“Look at those homos.” Lupin sniffled, hand abandoning the handcuff chain to wipe away the tears that collected.</p><p>“Bitch.” A curt reply from the gunman.</p><p>“I am.” Lupin smiled wide; his two fav Gays now wrapped tightly in each other’s arms.</p><p>“I can’t stand you guys. Get the hell out of my room.” Zenigata laid back down in the bed, bound hands covering his face in exasperation. All three men laughed at the expense of the poor detective.</p><p>“That’s okay, I got to go start planning my heist for the next year! I’m missing my favorite bodega cat.” Goemon frowned at his boyfriend, the other man giving him a peck on the cheek before slipping the diamond into his hand and making his way to the bedroom door.</p><p>“We were just in New York City!” Zenigata was taken aback. He had never heard Goemon whine about anything. The samurai stood, tucking the diamond into the pocket of his police uniform.</p><p>“That was three months ago! Goe… chopped cheese…” Jigen held the door open in an act of chivalry. Pouting, Goemon reluctantly walked through the opening, eyes glaring stubbornly at the clearly amused gunman. “Awww… come on, Babe.” Goemon disappeared down the hall leaving a pleading Jigen in the doorway. Frantic to catch up but not wanting to be rude, he turned quickly to nod to Zenigata and Lupin.</p><p>“Lupin, I’ll see you at the hotel. Pops, I’ll see you this weekend. You might want to cover…” he pointed a finger at his own shoulder motioning across the outline. Zenigata felt heat rush to his face, hands slapped unceremoniously across his shoulder to cover the ache he knew must be a bouquet of hickeys left by his lover. Jigen laughed as he quickly slipped through the door to track down the upset samurai.</p><p>The two spectators finally gone, Zenigata lowered his hands from his neckline to rest on his stomach. Lupin was looking at the closed door, clearly lost in thought. Zenigata studied the other mans face, wondering what was going on in that brain of his. He was always impressed at Lupin’s ability to anticipate anything, able to improvise when a situation called for it. The thief bit his bottom lip, eyebrows dipping together. He wasn’t sure how well he liked that expression.</p><p>Zenigata attempted to sit up to fetch the handcuff’s key he had stored in his jacket and finally free his aching wrists, but a firm hand grasped his shoulder, steady eyes meeting his own.</p><p>The detective swallowed audibly and shifted uncomfortably under the grip. Lupin leaned past him and picked up his hat that had been forgotten on the nightstand. Zenigata eyed the thief nervously.</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t know.</em>
</p><p>Lupin traced a finger along the hat’s inner lining, eye contact never faltering.</p><p>
  <em>There’s no way.</em>
</p><p>Index and middle finger withdrew, a pink diamond held firmly between DIP joints.</p><p>“How… did you know?”</p><p>Instead of his iconic confident smirk he normally presented, he instead blushed furiously, words faltering. His steel gaze gone, eyes shifting nervously away from the detective.</p><p>“Lucky guess.”</p><p>“Bullshit.” Zenigata yanked the hat back from the thief, frown pulling at the corners of his mouth. Why was Lupin so embarrassed about how he knew about… “You can’t be serious.” It finally clicked, Zenigata abandoned the worn hat on his lap and instead reached for the tie clip that sat innocently on the nightstand.</p><p>“It's a MICROPHONE!” he lifted a delicately hidden seam with a fingernail to reveal the wiring underneath. Lupin looked ashamed; hands held up in defense.</p><p>“Wait! You don’t understand!” The thief choked at the sight of his boyfriend looking hurt and betrayed. Tears starting to well at the corners of the detective’s long lashes, he looked away from the other man unable to stomach the sight of him.</p><p>“Get out.”</p><p>“NO!” Lupin, desperate, cupped the detective’s cheek willing the man to look him in the eyes to see his honesty. A delicate thumb brushed across the corner of one eye to wipe away the building tears. “It wasn’t to spy on you! It was supposed to be if you were in trouble, you could tap it…” the other hand moved to the hand gripping the tie clip. He splayed the shaking fingers to show the clip fully and rolled it precariously to show it’s backing. He twisted the bottom to reveal a tiny hidden button that was almost completely level with the gold casing. He pushed it with a nail and Lupin’s watch, abandoned on the floor next to his clothes, lit up and began to furiously beep. Zenigata, confused stared as Lupin dipped over the side of the bed to pull the offending watch up to eye level. “You push that button, and it lets me know you need me… and then the microphone was so you could tell me if you were okay… but I know you! You’re stubborn! You don’t like help and I was trying to bring it up to you, but you just loved it so much for what it was… a gift. I didn’t want to ruin the moment.” He looked down to his watch as he pressed its own button. The beeping now silenced, he laid it down on the bed, face twisted with emotions.</p><p>“I never pushed the button though. I didn’t know it existed until now.” Zenigata watched as the other man winced.</p><p>“I know! I just… get lonely sometimes. It was just so convenient to be able to hear your voice whenever I wanted to. Know you were always thinking of me the way you talked about me to others… the way your voice would go soft when you said my name.” Lupin retrieved the forgotten gem and placed it firmly in the detective’s palm next to the tie clip. “I knew you had switched the real for a fake the first day you came to this estate, before Jigen even had the idea of doing that himself.”</p><p>“That’s why… you needed my clothes.”</p><p>“Yes. I needed the hat to be sure it was still there. But also… I got distracted with the gift Jigen left for me.”</p><p>“My ass.”</p><p>“Yes, your ass.”</p><p>“Lupin,” Zenigata placed the diamond and tie clip onto the nightstand and turned to face the other man who was still clearly upset. “As long as you didn’t intend to listen to me to <em>use</em> me, then I forgive you. I… I’ll have to think about whether I’ll wear that clip again.”</p><p>“That’s fair!” Lupin smiled hopefully at the detective, hands clasping the other man’s bound ones. “I’ll make you a watch like the one’s Jigen and I wear. That way it’s easier to communicate! You have to twist a dial to allow for audio input otherwise it’s muted.” Zenigata looked exasperatedly at Lupin. “Don’t give me that look! I… I love you! You and I both know our work can get dangerous…” The thief placed a hand firmly on the detective’s stomach, thumb tracing one of the many white scars that littered his body.</p><p>Zenigata didn’t know what to say. He swallowed hard, letting his pride fall as he watched his lover trace an old gunshot wound he had received from one of their many adventures. He had recalled pushing a soldier’s hands to prevent him from shooting at the trio before feeling the air forcibly punched from his lungs, a deep ache growing from his gut. The look on Lupin’s face when he staggered back, wet hands clutching at the wound. Zenigata bit his lower lip, hand pulling fabric from the blanket between his fingers to try and ground himself with the texture.</p><p>“I’ll… I’ll wear the watch. Just be more honest!” Zenigata leaned forward to kiss Lupin delicately on his cheek.  </p><p>“I’m pretty sure you just won.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Zenigata was taken aback by the younger man wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him in for a deep and loving kiss. They broke apart, gasping and shaking.</p><p>“You give me so much. I love you so much! Your love and trust… you won! Jigen can fucking deal with it, you pick the heist for next year.” Zenigata laughed at this, flattered but also not wanting to take part of any illegal hijinks he knew the thief was famous for.</p><p>“How about I just pick the plans for our next date.” He chuckled warmly, smiling affectionately at his enthusiastic lover.</p><p>He felt idle hands grasp his own, delicate fingers working to release the metal binding his wrists together. Lupin admired his boyfriend, nothing but affection and adoration in his longing gaze. Both cuffs released simultaneously allowing Zenigata to rub idly at his sore wrists, watching the gears slowly turning in the other man’s mind.</p><p>“Keep the Eye of Eos. I heard your birthday is coming just in time for the holidays…”</p><p>“Wow… I finally stopped Arsène Lupin III from stealing something...” Zenigata rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Why are you ruining this Hallmark Channel Christmas moment?!” Lupin pouted in mock hurt.</p><p>“My bad, I’m just grumpy and tired.” The detective laid back down, the smaller man pulled the blanket back around them snuggling deep into the other man’s side and sighed in content. </p><p>It was silent but comfortable. Nothing but the soft breathing of two tired men, the warmth of their bodies pressed to one another. Zenigata felt his eyelids grow heavy. He wanted to clean himself up but the call of sleep was so tempting. Struggling to remain awake he heard a faint whisper from the face buried into his chest.</p><p>“Wha-?” his voice cracked from exhaustion. The smaller man looked up to meet the eyes of his lover, his lips curled softly.</p><p>“All you have to do is tell the guys our next heist will be in Lyon-“</p><p>“LUPIN!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed! My partner is from NYC and so a lot of their mannerisms I tried to reflect in Jigen. He is truly a man from the Bronx. My boy putting Timbs on his Timbs. Thank you guys so much for reading! Happy holidays and happy 2021!</p><p>tw//surgery: My apologies too, I recently learned that proper top surgery leaves you with minimal feeling/zero feeling in your nipples and I was too deep into this to change the fic to reflect this. I have obviously not had top surgery (yet) and the only experience I have with chest surgeries is post-op CABG patients lol.</p><p>Also, promise that the next sexy fic I do, I'll make Lupin bottom. I know, I'm slacking! Also, I absolutely don't plan on making another smut fic for a while. This was exhausting and my employer has been making me work 50+ hours the last few weeks. Stay safe and have a happy 2021! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I have been working on this for over a month and I am so sick of rereading this and finally decided to post this. To reiterate, I am a trans man and this is purely self-indulgent smut. This is my second attempt at smut! I'm learning. Hope you guys enjoy. Happy holidays and stay safe out there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>